You're my hell
by Piketuxa
Summary: Não havia nada mais importante para eles do que o outro. Suas vidas haviam mudado depois de se conhecerem, e o casamento apenas fortificara tudo. Iku e Haruki nos mostram como é sim possível ser feliz e ter um casamento estruturado, mesmo com brigas e desentendimentos. {Iku Haruki}


**+ You're my hell +**

**~ Capítulo único ~**

**§ Lady Abel Oblivion Araghon §**

* * *

Haruki mal pisara os pés em seu apartamento e já sentia braços fortes agarrarem-lhe por trás, um corpo esguio e magro colar-se às suas costas e lábios úmidos e ágeis deslizarem por seu pescoço de modo tentador, fazendo-o suspirar levemente, não conseguindo conter-se.

Não era daquele modo que queria chegar em casa, mas a recepção era sempre igual.

— I-Iku — resmungou ele entredentes —, acabamos de entrar! — protestou ruidosamente.

— E? — perguntou o rapaz, calmo, deslizando suas mãos para dentro da camiseta vermelha do outro, circulando o umbigo com um dedo e subindo-as em direção aos mamilos.

— Não-Não é hora para isso! — o protesto do Naoshi saiu em meio a um gemido dengoso quando as mãos geladas tocaram seus mamilos, apertando-os levemente.

De modo sutil. O modo como Iku agia. Com astúcia.

Odiava e amava o jeito dele.

Naoshi Haruki só conseguia derreter-se pelo marido.

De modo hábil Iku virou-o para si, unindo os corpos ao abraçá-lo com um braço, erguendo o rosto masculino com sua outra mão e fitando-o nos olhos, descendo sua cabeça lentamente até que os lábios se tocassem.

Beijar Haruki era uma aventura. A cada vez que beijavam-se sentia um sentimento novo. Talvez ainda fosse o mesmo sentimento da primeira vez, mas mais forte e mais concreto. Sim, talvez fosse.

Deslizando sua língua pelos lábios deliciosos, calmamente Iku tentava-o. Sabia o quanto o Naoshi era afobado, fogoso; adorava barrá-lo, deixá-lo ansioso por mais. Mais de algo que apenas ele poderia dar-lhe.

— Iku! — protestou Haruki enquanto abraçava o outro pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si. Era irritante o modo como o marido tratava-o. — Pare com isso! Você gosta de me tentar, né?! — reclamou.

— Você fica fofo com as bochechas coradas — resmungou o Mizushima contra os lábios do outro, tentando calá-lo.

Naoshi sorriu satisfeito ao sentir a elevação nas calças de Iku. Sabia o quanto ele era sedento por baixo daquela carcaça de calma e autocontrole. Na verdade, quando se envolvera com o outro achara que teria que tomar todas as iniciativas, que se cansaria da submissão do Mizushima rapidamente. Ledo engano, dizia para si mesmo. Iku logo mostrara-se um ficante ardente.

Começaram a namorar seis meses depois, e de ficante ardente o rapaz passou a namorado exigente. Queria Haruki junto dele e não se preocupava em usar de artimanhas para conseguir. Professor em uma universidade federal, Mizushima Iku mostrou-se capaz de ser sério diante das pessoas, mas um namorado esplêndido quando sozinhos. Naoshi se apaixonou verdadeiramente depois disso.

Entre eles não havia segredo, e um mês e meio depois casaram-se no civil, tendo como testemunhas a irmã gêmea de Iku e o melhor amigo de ambos: Kotarou. O anúncio havia causado certo tumulto, e Haruki até perdera seu emprego como professor em uma escola pública, mas isso não os separou, muito pelo contrário, fê-los se unirem ainda mais.

Agora, três anos depois, tudo estava o mais perfeito possível. Naoshi trabalhava em uma escola particular dando aula para alunos do ensino médio e Iku continuava a dar aulas na universidade, sem contar suas atividades econômicas extras, como ações e empreendimentos.

A segurança emocional e financeira de Iku refletia na de Naoshi e fazia os dois estarem muito bem. Não havia um dia em que brigassem seriamente, o casamento se resumindo a briguinhas bobas, por motivos mais bobos ainda. Praticamente todas começavam com Naoshi gritando, e terminavam com os gritos mortos nos lábios do Mizushima que, com seu jeito calmo e centrado, acabava contornando a situação. E, é claro: o dia sempre findava-se em sexo.

Nada muito diferente do que acontecia naquele momento, na porta daquele luxuoso apartamento.

— Pa-Pare de me tentar! — mandou Haruki ao sentir que o marido não avançaria mais do que aquele abraço apertado e o modo sutil dos lábios nos seus.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada — disse Iku, fazendo o outro bufar. Não era aquele exatamente o problema? —, mas eu posso fazer. Basta só você implorar… — sentenciou, sorrindo presunçoso.

— O quê? — gritou Haruki com olhos arregalados. Era só aquilo que faltava!

— É o que você ouviu. — respondeu Iku indiferente, soltando o marido que, com a surpresa, quase caiu para trás. — Por não ter respondido minhas mensagens nem atendido minhas ligações, além de ter desligado o celular e ter se recusado a atender o telefone da escola, lhe darei um adorável castigo: vai ficar sem sexo por hoje e dormirá no sofá.

Naoshi estava tão chocado que levou vários minutos para entender o que o outro havia dito e, quando entendeu, sentou no sofá, fitando o nada, chocado. Iku iria castigar-lhe? Só por causa de uma briguinha que haviam tido no início do dia?

Ok, ele havia sido o causador da briga, se recusando a aceitar a carona do marido por capricho – e sofrera as consequências e arrependera-se da má escolha quando, dentro do metrô lotado, fora assediado por um velho safado, que apertara suas nádegas e se esfregara em si como um cão no cio.

Suspirou, não havia modo de resolver as coisas: Iku estava zangado e só melhoria com o passar do tempo.

O barulho do chuveiro atentou-o ao fato de que o marido tomava banho, sozinho. Cerrou os punhos, poderiam estar, naquele momento, deliciando-se com o toque um do outro, sentindo a água quente escorrer de um corpo ao outro, por estarem fortemente abraçados, os corpos se esfregando em uma sessão de preliminares deliciosa, antecedente a mais uma noite luxuriosa entre os dois.

Fechou os olhos, imaginando seu marido em pé embaixo do chuveiro, as mãos esfregando o cabelo azul-cobalto com leveza, os músculos extensos que refletiam a beleza masculina delicada, mas firme, e, mais excitante do que tudo isso: a água que deslizava gratuitamente pelo corpo em ótima forma.

Naoshi gemeu, oh!, imaginar aquela cena era algo perigoso para sua sanidade mental. Mas quem se importava com ela? Já estava excitado só com a recepção que recebera como era de praxe. Despudoradamente, desfivelou o cinto e abriu a calça, deslizando sua mão para dentro da cueca, gemendo ao tocar seu membro semidesperto.

Sim, estava se masturbando, gemeu; os olhos fechados, a sensação deliciosa que o movimento intenso de vai e vem causava. Haruki envergonhava-se do que fazia? Oh, não, afinal, não estava fazendo nada demais, Iku era seu marido e imaginá-lo nu não era um pecado.

Haruki passou de pensar no corpo do marido para lembrar-se do toque dele em seu corpo. As mãos que sempre se mostravam mornas percorrendo seu corpo com paixão. Ah, aquilo era demais para o Naoshi e, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer alto, o rapaz gozou.

Ergueu a mão, fitando o líquido viscoso. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que havia feito aquilo sem a ajuda de Iku. Agora sabia que era muito diferente quando se fazia sozinho e quando havia alguém para fazer em si, gemeu em frustração.

O barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta trouxe o Naoshi de volta para o mundo real. Levantando ele rumou até o banheiro, despindo-se depois de abrir a torneira da banheira, esperando ela encher.

Quando entrou nela, sentindo a água quente, misturada aos sais de relaxamento que havia derramado sobre ela, uma sensação de paz invadiu-o. Inspirou, sentindo o cheiro do sabonete que Iku usava – e era diferente do seu –, só pôde amaldiçoar-se pela distância entre ambos.

Iku não havia conseguido pregar o olho.

Já passava das três e ele deveria estar de pé às seis da manhã, contudo, fora impossível relaxar. Sentia falta do corpo quente de Haruki sobre o seu, dormindo contra seu peito, ou colado ao seu, com a cabeça descansando sobre seu braço. Sentia falta de dormir em conchinha, sentindo-o encolhido contra si.

Enfim, independente da posição, queria-o ali, consigo, e não no outro cômodo, deitado no desconfortável sofá, sem sequer questioná-lo pela ordem. Suspirou, era claro porque o Naoshi não rebatera suas palavras: ele sabia que estava errado.

E qual era o problema dele? Não bastava apenas desculpar-se? Dizer que devia ter aceitado a carona, ou que devia ter atendido seus telefonemas? Iku até tentara, em seu almoço, ir até a escola onde Haruki lecionava, apenas para conversar com ele sobre o que acontecera pela manhã, mas um professor pedira sua ajuda com algumas provas e não pôde simplesmente deixá-lo na mão, devia-lhe um favor.

Levantando da cama, rumou à sala, empenhado em acabar com aquela distância entre eles. Ela era insuportável, e embora Iku fosse orgulhoso, nunca seria capaz de mentir para si mesmo dizendo que aguentava ficar longe do marido: não conseguia e não podia.

Parou ao lado do sofá, encarando com aflição a figura baixa encolhida no pequeno espaço do móvel. Parecia desconfortável, seu cenho estava franzido, assim como os lábios. Iku sentiu-se um monstro por incumbir a Haruki tal tarefa: dormir sozinho, sem coberta e desolado, abandonado.

Não fora isso o que garantira ao casar-se com ele.

Dissera que cuidaria dele com sua vida.

Na alegria ou na tristeza… Na saúde ou na doença… Juntos…

Cerrou os punhos, insatisfeito consigo mesmo. Sabia o quanto Naoshi era frágil por baixo daquela carcaça de forte e alegre.

— Haruki — chamou, inclinando-se levemente sobre o rapaz, tocando-o no ombro, tentando acordá-lo.

— Hum — ele murmurou preguiçosamente.

— Venha para a cama — disse Iku, não conseguindo conter o tom de voz irritado.

— Eu estou bem — comentou dorminhoco, talvez até mesmo sonâmbulo.

— Para a cama, agora — ordenou sério, irritado por saber que aquilo era sua culpa.

— Huhum — respondeu Haruki, ajeitando-se no sofá e mantendo-se quieto, como se houvesse finalmente dormido.

Iku não conseguiu evitar que a incredulidade o dominasse. Seu marido estava ignorando-o? Tudo bem que tudo aquilo havia sido idiotice de ambos – como realmente eram as brigas deles –, mas Haruki já estava passando dos limites e irritando profundamente Iku.

Em um excesso de fúria e frustração, ainda sentindo o louco desejo dentro de si de possuir o Naoshi, o Mizushima virou-o bruscamente, subindo sobre ele e prendendo-o com seu corpo. Assustado pelo repentino ataque, Haruki tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas teve seus braços segurados pelo marido no alto de sua cabeça.

— Você é louco? — gritou o mais novo, alarmado. — Me acordar desse modo… Eu me assustei, idiota! Estamos no meio da noite, esse sofá é desconfortável e você devia estar dormindo… Amanhã você não tem reunião com o conselho? — questionou Haruki acalmando-se um pouco ao notar quem havia acordado-o.

— Você estava me ignorando — Iku acusou, como se a culpa por seu ato fosse inteiramente do outro.

— _Eu estava sonhando_ — sussurrou envergonhado, vendo os olhos que brilhavam em fúria escurecerem de… _desejo_. Sorriu internamente, satisfeito em saber que era o causador daquilo.

— Você estava sonhando comigo, _mon ange?_ — perguntou Iku suavemente, sorrindo de lado ao ver o assentir do rosto corado. — E posso saber com o que estava sonhando? — voltou a perguntar, malicioso.

— E-Eu sonhei que você me-me beijava — contou Haruki hesitante.

— Assim? — questionou Iku ao abaixar-se e beijar de leve os lábios de seu marido, adorando o jogo que _aparentemente_ iniciava-se ali.

— Não, foi algo mais _profundo_ — contou o Naoshi, ansioso, sentindo seu coração disparar no peito diante da determinação impressa no rosto suave do Mizushima. Será que finalmente fariam as pazes? Esperava que sim.

— Entendo. Será que sou capaz de satisfazê-lo? — perguntou o mais velho para si mesmo, não dando chance de Haruki responder ao tomar os lábios dele para si, beijando-o profundamente.

Sua língua procurou ansiosa a outra, entrelaçando-se a ela, deslizando, tocando, amando-a. A mão que segurava as de Haruki deslizaram até os fios castanhos, acariciando-os de leve, contudo, logo estavam na nuca sensível, forçando o Naoshi a aproximar-se mais dele, corresponder com mais fogo ao beijo afoito.

As mãos pequenas abraçaram a cintura de Iku, puxando-o para si. O beijo profundo roubava-lhes o ar, e o mais velho cessou-o, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço e colo do outro, distribuindo beijos por onde passava, marcando-o, mordendo-o. Haruki gemeu, arqueando o corpo, sentindo a elevação nas calças de seu marido.

Oh, saber que ele ficava naquele estado consigo era-lhe gratificante. Sorrindo malicioso, desceu suas mãos pelo abdômen definido, descendo até a cueca branca e tocando de leve na excitação de Iku, sentindo-o suspirar contra sua pele, arrepiando-se.

— Haruki, vamos fazer… — disse Iku suavemente, em uma súplica agoniante. — _Mon ange_, você me enlouquece — gemeu, sentindo as mãos do marido entrando por sua roupa e tocando-lhe o membro túrgido. Os dedos deslizando lentamente para cima e para baixo.

Suspirou, aquilo era bom demais. Casar-se com Haruki fora a melhor de suas escolhas, e a loucura mais deliciosa que já fizera. Não arrependia-se, não havia como fazê-lo. Aquele rapaz era a sua fortaleza, fraqueza e sua perdição.

Louco para proporcionar-lhe tanto prazer quanto sentia, Iku começou a despi-lo da blusa do pijama. Ele mesmo havia colocado a roupa de dormir do marido no banheiro para que ele a vestisse. Os segundos que Haruki deixou de masturbá-lo para tirar a blusa dos braços foram longos, mas valeram a pena, pois ver aquela pele branca descoberta era como conhecer o paraíso.

Quando as mãos voltaram para seu falo, Iku devorou os lábios de seu marido com gula. Suas mãos trabalharam rápidas para livrá-lo das outras roupas e, tocando o membro ereto liberto, fez nele movimentos suaves, uma delicada massagem, sentindo Haruki ronronar contra seus lábios, parecendo um gatinho manhoso ao insinuar-se contra si, ainda com seu falo em mãos.

A cumplicidade havia ensinado a ambos como satisfazer o parceiro e, tão logo os movimentos nos membros se tornaram mais frenético, Iku deitou-se sobre o outro, fazendo os membros sexuais se tocarem. Insinuou a penetração, fazendo-os deslizarem um contra o outro, e sua mão sobrepôs a do Naoshi, que deslizava sobre os dois falos.

Orientou-o na masturbação enquanto beijava-o profundamente, tomando seu fôlego, seu ar. Queria ele todo para si, e pensando deste modo, Iku gemeu longamente, aumentando o ritmo, movendo-se de modo frenético.

Haruki arqueou-se, apertando o braço de seu marido e gemendo alto, rouco, gozando. Sua voz grave causando arrepios no Mizushima que, mordendo-lhe o ombro, abafou seu gemido ao também gozar, sujando seu abdômen e caindo sobre o outro, sua respiração ofegante enquanto recebia um abraço carinhoso de Haruki.

— Uau, isso foi incrível! — gracejou o mais novo, esfregando o nariz no cabelo azulado do marido. Ao sentir o membro semiereto dele contra seu corpo, riu levemente. — Você ainda não está saciado, Iku? — questionou brincalhão, em tom de indignação.

Erguendo a cabeça, o outro fez cara de desentendido e insatisfeito. Era claro que só aquilo não era-lhe o suficiente, fez bico. Haruki rolou os olhos.

— Você sabe que não — Iku murmurou quando viu que o Naoshi não faria nada em relação a isso.

— Você sabe que daqui a pouco terá que levantar. — comentou sério, vendo o outro fitar-lhe com rebeldia. — Tá, tá, já entendi. Independente do que eu falar, você não desistirá. Pois bem: há preservativos no bolso interno da minha jaqueta, comprei hoje — disse sereno, acariciando o rosto do marido de forma suave, recebendo um leve beijo nos lábios antes dele levantar-se para pegar a roupa citada.

Haruki acompanhou-o com os olhos, deliciando-se diante da visão das nádegas cobertas apenas pela fina cueca. Sentiu-se arrepiado ao lembrar que a parte da frente estava túrgida e exposta, pronta para tomá-lo para si.

Riu de si e para si. Aquela situação era tão engraçada e rotineira que dava-lhe uma sensação de conforto. Estar daquele modo com seu marido tornara-se algo tão normal que várias vezes pegava-se pensando na situação, ou em quando seria a próxima vez. Quando viria mais uma oportunidade de unir-se física e emocionalmente à pessoa que amava?

Amar Iku nunca fora-lhe suficiente. Tê-lo junto de si era uma dádiva e sempre agradecia a Deus, Buda ou Alá – seja lá qual fosse o seu verdadeiro nome – por aquilo. Sua vida não fazia sentido sem seu amado e pervertido marido. Não conseguia sequer se lembrar de como era a sua vida sozinho, imaginava que ela era horrível.

Quando Iku voltou, Haruki já estava pronto para entregar-se a ele. Sabia o que aquele brilho de desejo nos olhos azuis significava: ele estava sedento, com pressa, e iria tomá-lo com força, habilidade e possessão. Seu Iku era perfeito.

Parado ao lado do sofá, o Mizushima fitava o outro com malícia. Rasgou a embalagem da camisinha com os dentes e não tardou em deslizá-la lentamente por seu membro sexual ereto, sentindo os olhos cor de mel acompanhando o movimento. Aquilo apenas excitava-o mais, muito, muito mais. Sua vontade era de esquecer tudo e tomá-lo para si, mas ambos – ele e Haruki – prezavam pela proteção adequada.

Lambeu os lábios ao ver o marido separar as pernas, levando as mãos às nádegas e separando-as, autopenetrando-se com dedos úmidos, preparando-se para o sexo que logo teriam. Haruki era rápido e prático, afobado demais, gracioso talvez. Combinava exatamente com seu jeito calmo e centrado, mas insaciável. O outro sempre acompanhava-o nas longas horas de sexo até que ambos caíssem exaustos na cama, decididos a, definitivamente, dormir.

Quando os gemidos de Haruki, antes com certo tom de dor, começaram a expressar apenas prazer, Iku soube que era o momento. Deitando sobre o rapaz, apoiou-se nos braços e logo penetrava-o profundamente, deliciando-se com o gemido alto do Naoshi. Entre eles não havia pudor, vergonha ou hesitação, amavam-se com fogo, fúria e ardor. Seu amor expresso em seus atos, sejam eles gentis ou ciumentos, profundos ou simples. Tudo era uma única e especial expressão de amor.

A dança entre os corpos logo se iniciou e Haruki abraçou o pescoço de seu marido, enquanto beijava-o afoitamente, intenso, febril. Suas mãos agarravam-no, as unhas curtas arranhavam-no e o coração palpitando clamava por ele. A força do desejo de ambos exalando na sala grande e arejada. O cheiro de sexo deixando-os ainda mais excitados. Não havia nada melhor do que estar um com o outro de modo tão íntimo, sentindo-se amado e amando.

Iku entrava e saia, repetindo o ato incessantemente. Dava nos lábios inchados do outro leves e dóceis beijos. Sentia-se no céu e no inferno. Haruki era o pecado e a sutileza da bondade. Era o anjo e o demônio. Guiava-o para o caminho do mal com sua existência pura. Grande contradição era estar com ele, viver com ele.

O Mizushima não se arrependia de tudo o que perdera, deixara de lado, para estar com ele, seu amado _ange._

— I-Iku… E-Eu… — gemeu Haruki sentindo seu falo ser pressionado entre os corpos, deslizando entre eles. Sorrindo e mordendo o queixo dele, o mais velho desceu sua mão para o membro túrgido e necessitado e começou a masturbá-lo, de forma forte e precisa, do modo como o Naoshi gostava – sabia que ele adorava.

— Você é uma delícia — comentou malicioso, sem fôlego, beijando o marido profundamente, sentindo que estava atingindo seu limite.

Mas queria mais, muito mais, e foi por isso que, abraçando-o, puxou-o para o seu colo, sentando-se no sofá, e impulsionou-se contra ele com desespero, faminto.

— I-Iku… Ah… Tão bom… Eu… — Haruki tentava falar, mas não conseguia formar nada coerente. Sua mente estava em branco, o sobe e desce de seu corpo tomava-lhe a sanidade e o ar.

Em uma estocada profunda Iku tocou em um ponto dentro do marido que fê-lo soluçar de surpresa. Sorriu, concentrou-se naquele ponto. Achara a próstata de seu Haruki, fá-lo-ia implorar por libertação.

Duas, três, quatro, cinco estocadas naquele ponto e Haruki estava em seu limite, mas o Mizushima gozou primeiro, em um impulso profundo e forte, gemendo nos lábios do marido. O corpo do Naoshi balançou em espasmos diante da estocada contra seu interior e, sem poder conter-se, gozou também, sujando não só seu abdômen, mas também o de Iku.

O mais velho caiu contra o encosto do sofá, arfando, de olhos fechados, satisfeito. Aquilo havia sido incrível como sempre era. Sentiu o corpo menor encostar-se no seu e sorriu levemente, abraçando-o pela cintura e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— I-Iku — chamou Haruki.

— Hum? — perguntou preguiçoso.

— Você…_já está satisfeito?_ — questionou inocente, estremecendo quando os olhos azuis fitaram-lhe, a resposta explícita neles.

Sem mais nada ser dito o Mizushima pegou o marido no colo e caminhou em direção ao quarto, dando-lhe vários e breves selinhos, ouvindo a rouca e deliciosa risada dele.

Estar um com o outro era a melhor dádiva que poderia existir.

Assumiam que precisavam um do outro para viver.

Amavam-se e nunca negariam isso.

Amavam-se, muito.

De verdade.


End file.
